The Next Step
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: Now they had escaped from the gangsters, Boruto decided to stay on Naruto’s house, but once again the Gangsters attacked them again, could they survive?
1. Gangstar's plan

This is the sequel to Naruto's Hot pursuit

Story Below

Naruto had waked up in the morning, finding Boruto is missing. Then he looked for him around his house and smell something good. So he went to the kitchen and found Boruto there, Making pancakes and waffles

Naruto sat on the dining room while Boruto taked the food to the food table and To Naruto's surprise, it tasted really good

"Hmm, wow this is really good" said Naruto while eating Pancakes

"Yes I am used to cook for myself at my house" said Boruto while taking some maple syrup "After all this is my form of gratitude for saving me last night" Continuing his words

"Okay let's continue our last night discussion. Where are we?"

"uum, I tell you how I am kidnapped, right?"

"Oh right, that one. Then where did you get that Smith and Wesson Model 500 Revolver"

"Oh that, I picked it up from one of the gangsters" "Since my house has burned, and I lost everything I have. Can I live in your house?"

"Sure, you may stay at my house as long as you want, even it's okay if you moved here permanently" said Naruto while eating the last bites of his meal

"Where you will go?" asked Boruto seeing his brother leaving him

"I will get my paycheck and repair my car" said Naruto while wearing his usual black and orange jacket

"Can I go with you? "

"Sure, but first, finish your meal! "

So Naruto went to his garage and started the engine of his damaged car, and taked it out from his garage, soon Boruto came with his usual Outfit and sat on the passenger seat

10 minutes later Naruto had arrived at Sasuke's shop, Sasuke is ready to repair Naruto's car, which is heavily damaged.

Front bumper and the hood is missing, rear bumper and trunk is punctured, and there are a lot of holes all over the car.

"Hmm this gonna takes some time to repair your car, probably 21 hours" said Sasuke while taking his toolbox

"Ooh, hey what is that" said Naruto while pointing at something

"Ooh that's a Stage 3 Turbocharger, made by GReedy, do you want me to install it on the engine" ask Sasuke

"Yes, but please install a Stage 2 Supercharger too, I need a more responsive car"

"All of this will cost around 50000¥. But don't worry I will gave you a 40% Discount"

"Thanks"

Next he takes a bus to the bank and take his paycheck from his mission, he gets 80.000¥ because it is actually an S-ranked mission

Because Naruto's car is currently being repaired, they taked a bus to their home but they Noticed something unusual.

"What the?" Said Naruto surprised

"Look, The door lock is destroyed" said Boruto

Then they entered the house and sees a man planting a C4 Bomb in the living room, Naruto had managed to punch him before he sets the bomb on.

Then he went to the Hallway and shoots everyone he sees, it seems they are the same people who kidnapped Boruto yesterday. Now he know where are all those gangsters coming from, they came from the infamous Gangstar KHLV the biggest criminal organization in Hidden leaf village, it seems they know that Boruto stays in Naruto's house, so they are looking for him here.

"Now tell me! How did you know that Boruto is here? " Forced Naruto to one of them

His mouth stayed shut

Then Naruto make a small Rasenshuriken and said "You don't want me to cut your neck with this, Right?"

"Okay okay I will tell you but please don't kill me" said the Gangster Feared

"Proceed, Then"

"Last night, I installed a tracker when your car hit the spike strip. Then I followed the signal from the tracker that led me here"

"When did you came here?"

"15 minutes ago. But when I came I didn't see anyone so I started looking for you two. But one of my friends realized that your car is not here. And then we set up a C4 bomb to blew up this house,"

"You are going to jail. you and all of your friends. Hey Boruto call the police!"

Then the gangsters laughed evilly and said "It is no use calling the police, our reinforcement will came here, and this time, this time we will defeat you and take all your money, all you have, and kidnapp your little brother you really love. Muahahahahahahaha"

"Why are you Targeting Boruto, not me or someone else"

"That's because your little brother is the perfect boy for our experiment"

"An experiment?"

"Yes an experiment, that could make us have enough power to conquer the whole world"

"What are you talking about? Is there something special on Boruto's Body or What?"

"Boruto has a rare DNA, if we modify it and inject it to anyone, it could make the target become a jinchuriki that could control any Tailed Beast very easily, Even if the tailed beast did not want to cooperate, and the target will have an enormous power. Two times the power of a regular jinchuriki"

"So you are not only targeting Boruto, but you also targeting me."

"That's right. We also target the tailed beast, that is sealed in your body. The nine-tails A.K.A Kurama is the perfect tailed beast for our experiment"

"Huh, you can't kill me that easy, wait a minute. Where is your reinforcement, they seemed to fear me right? haha"

"That's odd. they should be already came here. They should be following the signal of the tracker"

"Wait a second. if you said they are following the signal of the tracker, That Means... Oh no. They are on Sasuke's garage"

Boruto shoot someone who tries to stab Naruto from behind, and luckily he had a walkie-talkie so he could listen to the Gangsters chat

"The signal comes from here, it is a car modification shop, and we saw the car. A heavily damaged Volkswagen Golf GTI currently being repaired."

"We will come to your place right away"

Then Naruto tied all of them to a pillar and run to Sasuke's shop

Meanwhile Sasuke is struggling to defend him self, his susanoo is almost destroyed by constant attacks from the gangsters, they use Gatling Guns, Bazookas, Grenade launchers, autocannons,

and even missiles to destroy Sasuke's susanoo armor

Naruto finally came to Sasuke's shop and activated his Kurama Mode, giving him a form of a nine-tailed beast. It also supersized his pistol, making it almost as big as a car, and it fires fast moving Bijudama from the giant pistol rapidly Boruto also receive some nine-tails Chakra from Naruto. Granting him an amazing speed and agility, he quickly saved Sasuke, and take him to safety.

Finally Naruto immobilized all of them, and called the police to arrest them. Too bad everything in that shop was completely destroyed, including Naruto's car

"Huuh now my car is completely destroyed, I just bought it a week ago and now I have to throw it away" said Naruto sadly

"That's okay you could buy a new one right? " said Boruto trying to cheer him up

"But it will not as fast as my car"

"Don't worry about it, we could modify it right?"

"Okay I will buy a new car"

After taking Sasuke to the nearest clinic Naruto decided to buy a new car

While Boruto was cooking lunch, he heard a car engine sound, but it sounded like a race car. So he went outside and he is surprised by the car Naruto bought. It is a BMW M3 GTR E36 but it is old and rusty

"Where the heck did you get that car?" said Boruto surprised

"I found this car at a nearby junkyard, I bought it for just a thousand yuan, and he said that it was a race car a few years back"

"Yeah I know it, it is a BMW M3 GTR, not a race car actually, but it is a race car based sport car, how many horses it produced"

"380BHP at 7200 Rpm if the engine is brand new "

"What is the model of the engine"

"Naturally aspirated P60B40 4.0l V8"

"Okay then"


	2. The Five Kage Summit

Well Naruto just bought a BMW M3 GTR it is a nice car but Naruto want more horses from the engine, so he drove to Sasuke's new shop

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing here, and is that your new car?"

"Yep, I bought it because my VW was destroyed in the battle in your old shop,"

"What should I do to that car?"

"Fix the rusty part and tune the engine, also install a Turbo or a Blower and a 150-shot nitrous"

"Both of them?"

"Okay, both of them"

"Okay, I will tune your car. Come back tomorrow to pick up your car"

"Thanks"

When Naruto leaves Sasuke's shop a notification pops up in Naruto's phone

It is an another Mission. His objective was to become a bodyguard to protect Kakashi in a five-kage meeting tomorrow at 6:00 PM

He call Kakashi immediately

"Hello, Naruto speaking, can I speak with the sixth hokage please?"

"Yes it is me, why do you called me?"

"You said I must be your bodyguard tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, that is your mission, then Why?"

"Can I ask someone to accompany me?"

"Sure, I need a second bodyguard , but who will be the second bodyguard? "

"He is Boruto, my little brother"

"Are you sure? I think he is too young to be a bodyguard"

"Don't worry he is talented in combat, plus he could save himself and Sasuke from the Gangstars that Morning , oh have you seen it? "

"Yes I have seen it. Okay it is fine if Boruto wants to accompany you but be careful"

"Thank you Sixth"

\--Call ended--

"So Boruto, do you want to accompany me in a mission tomorrow"

"Sure. At least it is better than staying home not doing anything"

The next day They taked a bus to Sasuke's shop and picked up their car

It is painted in Blue and White, and fitted with twin turbos and a Whipple supercharger, and a new Spoiler and front diffusers

"Wow is that my car?"

"Yes that is your car"

"I can't believe it, it is so beautiful"

"Try it"

Then Naruto started the engine and is surprised by its engine sound

"What have you done to the engine?"

"I put on a new engine internals, tuned the valve timing, custom intake and exhaust, and put on twin turbos and a blower"

"Nice, how much all this cost"

"10.000¥"

"Here you are," said Naruto while giving some money

"Thanks. Oh is there a mission for our team tomorrow?"

"Nope, only for me and Boruto"

"Okay thanks, see you next week"

In the afternoon they prepare for the mission then they went to the Hokage Tower and saw Kakashi rushed to Naruto's car

"What's wrong, Sixth?"

"Quick! Go to Gaara's office as fast as possible, we are late for the meeting, the meeting starts at 5:00 PM and now It is 4:30 Pm"

Then Kakashi get into the rear seat, and Naruto floored the accelerator, the car launched right away and surprise Kakashi by its acceleration

"Oh my God this car is Crazy" yelled Kakashi

Going over 385 Km/h in a international highway, some police chase them, but when they seen Kakashi's face they aborted the pursuit immediately

45 minutes later they arrived at Gaara's office, when they get off the car Kakashi is very dizzy and said "I will never get on this car again"

Then they go to the meeting room and met other 4 Kages there

"Where have you been Hokage, you are late" said Raikage

"Uugh my head, I'm sorry I thought the meeting was at 6 Pm"

"Never mind, let's continue our discussion wait a second, you didn't look very well, are you sick? " said Kazekage

"This is because Naruto, he drives his car extremely fast, and make me very dizzy" said Hokage

Naruto chuckles "Hi hi hi hi. Sorry"

"So let's continue our discussion" said Tsuchikage

"This is about Gangstars, they started to terrorize our village" said Mizukage

"They somehow have very powerful weaponry, it seems they stole it from our weapon arsenal, all of them are prototype weapons" said Hokage

"I also heard that they kidnapped Fuu from Takigakure" said Raikage

"Now it seems Gangstars become an international threat" said Kazekage

"But actually, what is their plan?" said Raikage"

"Can i speak, sixth hokage? " ask Naruto

"Yes you may" answered Hokage

"I know what is their plan" said Naruto

"What is it?" ask Tsuchikage

"Their plan is to make a jinchuriki" said Naruto

"What? A jinchuriki? Huahahaaha " Laughed Tsuchikage

"Huuh..." said Naruto

"Please continue, your information is valuable to us" said Raikage

"But their plan is almost same as Akatsuki, they want to collect Tailed Beasts and combine them, But this time they only need one Tailed Beast for their plan. they also need someone with a special DNA, to reinforce the power of the Tailed Beast and making it easier to control." said Naruto

"So they targeted a jinchuriki and someone with that special DNA" Concluded Tsuchikage

"The person who have that special DNA is Boruto, and They also targeted me because I am a jinchuriki" said Naruto

"What? But why they also terrorize our village" ask Mizukage

"Maybe because they are looking for someone else with that special DNA" said Naruto

When they are talking suddenly they hear someone screaming

Kakashi decided to check it out and sees that Chojuro has been shot and kidnapped by the Gangsters

"Hey you, stop right there or I will attack you " said Kakashi

Soon Naruto and Boruto came and they attempted to save Chojuro but was suddenly knocked back, for no reason then they looked one of them, and to their surprise, one of them have a Rinnegan

"What? Rinnegan?" said Naruto surprised

Then the gangsters fleed away while taking chojuro with them,

"How is this thing even possible?" said Kakashi

"But why they taked Chojuro with them" said Boruto confused

There is a puddle of Chojuro's blood in the floor. They decided to take a sample on it. They went to a laboratory and put the sample on a DNA Test, they also taked a sample from Boruto's blood and checked it. Then they knew that Boruto and Chojuro had a similar DNA

"So instead of Kidnapping Boruto they kidnapped Chojuro because Boruto is too strong" said Mizukage

"That's right, they also had kidnapped Fuu, right?" said Hokage

"We have to save them" said Kazekage

"But how?" said RaiKage

"Hmm... We should only sent 2 people for this mission. Because if all of us go there they will recognize us and take Fuu and Chojuro farther, and farther away from us" said Tsuchikage

"I will go" said Naruto

"Me too" said Boruto

After hearing that, Gaara the Kazekage take Naruto and Boruto to their weapon arsenal, Naruto is given a Minecraft like Enchanted Iron Sword and a HK416 Rifle

"What the heck is this?" asked Naruto

"It is our newly developed Pixel sword 5.0" said Gaara

"It is the weirdest sword I ever have"

"Don't underestimate it. It is made of Titanium"

While Boruto is given a TMP sub machine gun and two Minecraft like swords. Much like Naruto had, but much smaller

"Is this a dagger? "

"Yep, it will help you in combat"

"Nggg" (Confused)

Then they get into their car and went to an old base

"It seems this is the Gangstars Base" said Boruto

"Let's go" said Naruto while getting off his car

Using his New Sword he sliced the Locked Gate as easy as slicing a jelly

And go into the base

"Well-well, look who is coming back, get them!" said the leader

Then Naruto activated his nine-tails Chakra mode and attacked them with lightning speed, taking them down one by one Then he targeted the leader

The leader then activated his Rinnegan then Knock Naruto back, Then Naruto takes out his Hk416 rifle and shoot him but all those bullets were fended off, when Naruto stop shooting him he said "Boruto, shoot him now!" Then Boruto taked out his TMP and shoot him in the limbs, he can't fend off those bullets because it takes some time for a Rinnegan to cool down, at least 5 seconds. Then they went to the lab and found Chojuro and Fuu strapped to a test bed

"No, No, no. Please don't kill me " yelled Chojuro

"Hey, shut up Chojuro!, it's me Naruto"

Then they released them and they are told to go to Naruto's car Then he called Kakashi

"Hello this is me, Naruto, I have immobilized all of them, please send some units here to arrest them, I also had released Chojuro and Fuu, now they are in my car"

"Good Job Naruto, now take them to Gaara's office and then I will send some cops to arrest them"

Then they went to Gaara's office and Gaara said "Thank you Naruto because of your help, we could arrest all members of gangstars"

"No problem. It is already My job as a ninja" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, can I keep this sword and rifle" asked Naruto

"Sure it is yours" answered Gaara

Then Naruto, Boruto, and Kakashi went back to hidden leaf village and Naruto and Boruto take a long break from their job as a ninja

"Naruto" Called Boruto

"Yes"

"I want to move to your house"

"Really?"

"Yes, do you think that is a good idea?"

"Of course, at least I wouldn't feel lonely again in my house"

Then they went to their house

 **THE END**


End file.
